


Kise's turn

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kasamatsu graduated, he gave Kise his second button. Now, it's Kise's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise's turn

When Kasamatsu arrives at Kaijou to pick up Kise, the only thing that comes to his mind is “chaos”. 

If somebody had attempted to kill him, he probably wouldn’t look this messy. His uniform’s sleeves had been cut, all his buttons were gone, alongside with his tie, the shoes, and even the zipper of his pants – basically, everything.

He raised one eyebrow, “those girls just won’t give you a break, uh?”

“Well, yeah,” Kise says, like he hadn’t even noticed before, “it’s graduation day and all. They all wanted my buttons. Or anything they could touch,” he says, with an apologetic smile. 

“I see,” Kasamatsu chuckles, “So, big day, huh? At least you’re not crying like two years ago. How do you feel?”

“Well, I’m happy because I managed to get into the same university as you. “ Kise says matter-of-factly, shrugging. “Oh, yeah,” he says, smiling, “here”, he hands Kasamatsu a button. He raises an eyebrow, and Kise feels the need to explain, “it’s the second one.”

“I figured,” Kasamatsu says, taking it, “I thought the girls would want it.”

“They did, but I managed to save it for you,” the happiness in Kise’s voice as he says that is ridiculous, “but I had to give everybody everything else I had in my uniform.”

“Stupid,” Kasamatsu crosses his arms, “you didn’t have to go through all this trouble. I didn’t need it, you know?”

“Hey, that’s mean,” Kise complains, kind of weakly, pouting. Kasamatsu just laughs, taking the hand where Kise is holding the button and kissing it.

“Dumbass,” he laughs, “I don’t really need the button when I can have the real thing.”


End file.
